finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Renzokuken
Để xem video các chiêu thức Renzokuken, xin xem ở đây Renzokuken/Videos. Renzokuken (連続剣 Liên hoàn kiếm) là limit break của Squall Leonhart. The first stage of Squall's limit break is a series of slashes from his gunblade. To increase the amount of damage, the player must hit the R1 shoulder button (the "trigger") as the bar of light sweeps through the gauge at the bottom of the screen and into a small box at the left. After this process, Squall may attack with one of his four finishers. Execution When Squall begins the Renzokuken, he rushes forward, and the shown gauge appears on the screen. Four to eight bars of light sweep through the gauge, and pressing the R1 button when the bars of light move into the trigger box on the left results in a hit. The animation for this phase of the attack may be different when used on large bosses, changing the triggers' timing. It is also possible to set an option called "Gunblade Auto," which will allow automatic triggers, but will sometimes miss triggers for less chances at criticals and perfects. Instead of returning a random sequence of four to eight hits, however, the following Bosses render unique, fixed Renzokuken sequences: *Elvoret/Elnoyle - 6 Hits *NORG - 6 Hits *Seifer (All Encounters) - 5 Hits *Jumbo Cactuar - 7 Hits *Bahamut - 6 Hits *Ultima Weapon - 7 Hits *Griever - 5 Hits *Ultimecia (Junctioned to Griever) - 8 Hits *Ultimecia (Final Battle) - 7 Hits Once Squall has had all the allowed chances to hit or miss an enemy, he may use one of the following finishing moves as well. Finishing Moves Rough Divide Rough Divide (ラフディバイド) is Squall's initial finishing move, as well as the weakest. It hits a single opponent via a charging diagonal upper-cut (similar to the one he used to give Seifer his scar), causing a fair amount of damage with an explosion. Squall can use Rough Divide when equipped with any Gunblade. Fated Circle Fated Circle (フェイテッドサークル) is Squall's second finishing move. Squall jumps up into the air while charging energy into his gunblade. At the peak of his jump he spins in a circle, releasing a shockwave that damages all enemies. Squall may use Fated Circle after upgrading his Gunblade to the Shear Trigger or better. Blasting Zone Blasting Zone (プラスティングゾーン) is Squall's third finishing move. Squall raises his gunblade overhead, charges up and extends a pillar of energy to the outer atmosphere (even when used against the Propagators aboard Ragnarok) and strikes all enemies with it to deal heavy damage. In most media depicting Squall outside of Final Fantasy VIII, such as the Kingdom Hearts series, the move is instead portrayed as magically increasing the size of the gunblade's blade. Squall may use Blasting Zone after upgrading his Gunblade to the Flame Saber or better. Lion Heart Lion Heart (エンドオブハート, Endo obu Hāto, End of Heart) is Squall's ultimate finishing move, and can only be used after acquiring his ultimate weapon (also called the Lion Heart). It strikes a single opponent nineteen times (the enemy also suffers damage when it is thrown up into the air at the Lion Heart's beginning as well as when it is slammed on the ground after the Lion Heart is over) and generally causes massive damage. After Zell's Duel, it is the strongest limit in the game, accounting for the plus damage of the Renzokuken's four to eight hits. During optimal conditions, a total of 259,974 points of damage is possible in one attack round. Other Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In most of his appearances in the series as a combatant Squall's most iconic attack is an attack similar to the Blasting Zone limit break where he increases the size of the gunblade's blade in a similar way to Final Fantasy VIII. While in this mode his attacks become more powerful and his reach increases drastically. Other more mundane attacks do resemble Renzokuken techniques, such as the Fated Circle and the multi-combo swipes he sometimes uses; however, the "Blasting Zone look-a-like" is the most notable and powerful. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy ''.]] Squall's EX Burst in ''Dissidia is the Renzokuken, requiring him to successfully time button presses to land a potential eight hits. Landing all eight causes him to finish the EX Burst with a variation of Lion Heart; rather than attack enemies with several rapid attacks, this version of Lion Heart is a single attack reminiscent of the final blow seen in the original. Ultimecia's EX Burst is a variation of Renzokuken called "Time Compression". It operates identically to Renzokuken, requiring the player to time button presses with a flashing power meter to time the strikes of Ultimecia's magic bolts. She ends the EX Burst with Sorceress Heart (End of Memories in the Japanese release), paralleling the name of Squall's EX Burst. .]] ''Rough Divide, Fated Circle, and Blasting Zone also appear as HP attacks for Squall. However, they function somewhat differently compared to the original attacks: Rough Divide is a charge attack, and Fated Circle and Blasting Zone have much smaller ranges of impact from what is shown in Final Fantasy VIII. Squall also has an alternate version of Fated Circle called Aerial Circle, which has a vertical area of effect as opposed to the horizontal area Fated Circle has. it:Renzokuken Thể_loại:Limit Breaks Thể_loại:Kỹ năng Final Fantasy VIII